<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxicating Interlude by fab_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582906">Intoxicating Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan'>fab_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hard-Boiled [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Idiots in Love, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apples.</p>
<p>She tasted like apples.</p>
<p>Like apples and whiskey and vodka tonics in martini glasses. </p>
<p>Like regrets and mistakes and something so sweet and intoxicating that she almost might imagine it was love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hard-Boiled [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intoxicating Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when my absolute adoration for noir books and films seeps into my love for MFS. A bit noir-ish, but nothing crazy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apples.</p>
<p>She tasted like apples.</p>
<p>Like apples and whiskey and vodka tonics in martini glasses. </p>
<p>Like regrets and mistakes and something so sweet and intoxicating that she almost might imagine it was love.</p>
<p>Raelle allowed herself to be pushed back into the chair, the siren above her straddling her thighs and pressing into her in such a way that she saw stars in her eyes and felt fire in her belly. Lips greedily sucked and soothed, and she kissed back just as hard. Harder even. Taking and wanting and closing her eyes against the slam of grief and guilt that threatened to overtake the lusty haze that hovered around her like a puff of smoke from a pack of cigarettes in a dingy club late at night.</p>
<p>Her hips jerked as hasty hands blindly pried at her belt buckle. She broke the kiss, sucking in air and trying desperately to get her addled brain to realize what was happening.</p>
<p>Five gins in the hotel bar and an empty stomach had her spinning dangerously out of control, so close to the edge of oblivion that she could smell the drop into nothingness, cold and sleek and desolate.</p>
<p>As the buckle gave way and fingers worked the buttons of her trousers, the last vestiges of self preservation kicked in, swimming through the alcohol and moving her hands to grasp the other woman’s.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Raelle mumbled, the word slightly slurred, blue eyes blurry but fighting to make out the discombobulating shapes floating around her, “Wait.”</p>
<p>The body above her stilled, frozen like a block of ice on a bitter winter night. </p>
<p>Raelle blinked rapidly, giving her head a tiny shake as it threatened to loll back against the chair. A wave of nausea rolled through her, and she felt lightheaded. Like she was laying on a cloud high up in the sky, but the cloud was weaving back and forth like a roller coaster down on the boardwalk.</p>
<p>A hand gently caught her, cradling the back of her head as a palm, hot yet somehow comfortingly cool, cupped her cheek. She heard a voice, but it didn’t make any sense.</p>
<p>Nothing made any sense.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>The hand against her cheek became more firm, thumb pressing against her brow. The body on top of her shifted, a quiet curse murmuring before it disappeared completely.</p>
<p>“No” Raelle whimpered, not wanting the kind touch to go away. </p>
<p>It felt nice.</p>
<p>She liked it.</p>
<p>A lot.</p>
<p>What felt like hours but was only moments later, the body returned, hand holding her face as something frigidly glacial pressed into her forehead.</p>
<p>“Damn it, that’s cold.” Raelle grumbled, trying to shy away from it.</p>
<p>“It’s ice.” a lilting voice replied. “Which you seemed to have left out of whatever you were drinking before you got here.”</p>
<p>Raelle frowned, eyesight starting to clear.</p>
<p>When it did she found herself face to face with the most beautiful girl she’d ever laid eyes on.</p>
<p>Also known as Scylla Ramshorn.</p>
<p>Her somewhat ex girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Scyl?” Raelle whispered, confused as hell.</p>
<p>Why was Scylla there?</p>
<p>“Don’t sound so disappointed.” Scylla tutted, tossing the ice off to the side.</p>
<p>“Where...what?” she tried to look around, but her head was heavy and she didn’t have the energy to lift anything.</p>
<p>It was like someone took out her insides and put sandbags in place of bone and blood.</p>
<p>The thought had her head rocking back again as she gulped down a scorching surge of bile in the back of her throat.</p>
<p>Scylla stared at her, so long Raelle wanted to squirm, “Are you drugged or drunk?”</p>
<p>Raelle somehow was able to lift her arm up to wipe at her face, “Both?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Scylla sighed, “stay here. I’ll get you some water.”</p>
<p>Before she could leave, Raelle grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>Scylla stopped, looking back at her. Her shoulders slumped as she offered her a resigned sort of smile, answering the unspoken question, “You showed up and kissed me the second I opened the door.” </p>
<p>Raelle frowned harder. She eyed her, taking in the slinky black dress and sparkling jewels.</p>
<p>“I was on my way out.” Scylla added.</p>
<p>“With who?”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>“It’s not Porter, is it?”</p>
<p>“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, Rae.”</p>
<p>“I’m not jealous.”</p>
<p>“Then, it doesn’t matter who I’m going out with.”</p>
<p>Raelle exhaled loudly, “You’re working.” It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>“Aren’t I always?”</p>
<p>Raelle watched her walk over to a small drinks cart, pouring a glass of water with a speck of ice, “You know anything about the Treefines?”</p>
<p>“Turning this into a work meeting? How charming.” Scylla deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Always working.” Raelle shrugged.</p>
<p>“Alright, Collar.” Raelle flinched at the cool tone, “You know information isn’t free in this city.”</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“First, for you to drink this water.” she handed over the highball glass.</p>
<p>Raelle reluctantly took it, taking a small sip, “And?”</p>
<p>Scylla quirked an eyebrow, “The police department is having its annual charity gala this Friday.”</p>
<p>Raelle almost spat out her drink, “No.”</p>
<p>“You are invited.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going.”</p>
<p>“You get a plus one.”</p>
<p>“Still not going.”</p>
<p>“You are now.” she swept away, dress shimmering around her curves.</p>
<p>“Why do you need to go?”</p>
<p>A shrug, “I like parties. You should know that better than anyone.”</p>
<p>“No, you like quiet nights and late mornings.”</p>
<p>“Not too quiet.” Scylla smirked, “I seem to recall you being rather loud at times.”</p>
<p>Raelle did her damndest not to blush, “You’re going to cause trouble.”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>Raelle set her glass down on the floor and heaved herself out of the chair, wobbling slightly as the earth tilted and twirled like a ride at the fair, “Is this for an article or your club?”</p>
<p>Her club. The Spree. An organization sworn to bring down the elites and expose the corrupt underbelly of the city. </p>
<p>“Both?”</p>
<p>Raelle bit her lip, “They’ll know you on sight. You haven’t exactly been subtle with your writings.”</p>
<p>Scylla Ramshorn. Journalist for the Salem Times. Her last scathing article centered on how one of the richest families in the area potentially bribed the local politicians for a real estate deal that ended up with hundreds losing the water they needed for the surrounding farmlands.</p>
<p>It wasn’t well received by the upper echelons of society.</p>
<p>“Subtle never got me anywhere. Certainly didn’t get me you.”</p>
<p>Raelle felt a headache forming, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Anacostia was going to kill her.</p>
<p>“Splendid.” Scylla picked up her coat, slipping her arms through the sleeves.</p>
<p>“Treefine?”</p>
<p>“Daughter wants to be the next Chief of Police.” A snort, “She doesn’t have the friends nor the name to get there. Her parents are broke, though they pretend not to be.”</p>
<p>A dead-end for her case, “Great.”</p>
<p>Scylla ran a hand through her shoulder length locks, fluffing them a bit, “Stay here. Sleep off whatever it is you got yourself into.” She shook her head, “Stop accepting drinks from pretty girls.”</p>
<p>“It’s how I got you.”</p>
<p>Scylla rolled her eyes, “Should I expect you to be in my bed when I get back?”</p>
<p>“Are you planning on bringing someone else home?”</p>
<p>“Jealousy, Rae.”</p>
<p>Raelle clenched her jaw, lips almost forming a pout. </p>
<p>With a relinquishing sigh, Scylla turned on her heels, waltzing toward the door.</p>
<p>“I did love you.” Raelle spoke up as the older woman’s hand touched the doorknob.</p>
<p>She damn near lost everything because of Scylla.</p>
<p>Found herself with a girl who gave her everything, only for it all to be a ruse.</p>
<p>Turned her life upside down and it never truly got turned back right side up.</p>
<p>And, through it all, her traitorous heart still beat for her.</p>
<p>Scylla paused, back to Raelle. With a gulp, she peered over her shoulder, mouth flickering, “I still love you.” Her eyes dipped down, “Get some sleep, Raelle. I’ll see you when I get back.”</p>
<p>With that, she left the apartment, nothing but the slamming of the door in her wake to break the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>